Dance
by CindyBaby
Summary: It all looks so casual,from the way they stand and the way they act,but I know that they've danced this dance before and everyone knows their steps.


**Green again, I like the little bugger. Takes place when Green and Fowler comes to the Mercer house. From Green's point of view. I don't own four brothers. **

I look at the house as we pull up, remembering all the times i'd been here before. I hadn't been lying when I told Fowler that they were congressmen compared to what they could have been, but they are no angels either, far from. I already know that this visit is pointless, but protocoll demands we do this, and a small part of me wants Bobby to know that I won't quietly stand beside while he and his brothers tear this town apart in search of their own justice.

I'm not surprised to see Angel waiting. I knew one of them would be watching, waiting for us to show up. His greeting is not hostile but not welcoming either, I hadn't expected it to be. Bobby in a nightgown is something to see, and it amazes me that even in womans clothing he dominates the room completely. I take in the room and notice that Jeremiah and Jack is missing, but no sooner than the thought enteres my mind does Jack's dirty blonde head come around the corner to stand next to Angel's girl, Sofi. Angel has taken a seat at Bobby's right side, fitting, since he's usually his right hand man. For an outsider it all looks so casual, the placement in the room, the relaxed stance Bobby has where he slouches on the couch in his strangely fitting nightgown, the way Jack leans against the doorway... but for someone like me, someone who knows them, it's obvious that it's all for show. They've done this dance before and everyone knows their steps.

I am willing to bet my badge that Bobby knows the location of every gun in this house, and how he can reach them best. He looks calm, but he's ready, waiting, they all are, but he's confident enough to know that he won't need it, but still wants to be sure. Angel waits for a sign from Bobby, ready to act with a seconds notice like the marine he is. And Jack... the kid as Fowler called him, is where he is for a reason. I knew Evelyn, and I know how she raised these boys. There's not a chance in hell that they would leave a woman unprotected while there were potential enemies around, especially not one that their brother was seeing, that's how they are. So even though it seems like he just stopped there when he entered, I know he chose that spot because she was standing there, and his brothers were on the couch, a bit further away. It's all strategy, from the way they act to their position in the room. Because when I look around I notice that they almost surround us, and even though we block one exit with our bodies, the other one is occupied by Sofi and Jack, making for a quick getaway for those two if need be, though Jack would never leave his brothers, he never has before, but I know Bobby, and I know that he couldn't be more pleased with the position Jack and Sofi has if he'd positioned them there himself. He always were exstremely protective of Jack, seems that hasn't changed.

Sofi's input about Jeremiah driving them home makes me want to laugh. She might curse Angel and his brothers for most of the hours during the day but when it comes down to it she's always on their side. She's a tough one alright. The brothers relaxed stances disappears immediatley as Fowler enters their space and threaten Angel, before I know it Jack's already there along with Sofi, telling me that i'd been right to assume that he'd been ready to move, he was probably expecting anything and everything. Only Bobby continues his show of nonchalence. He knows how this work and it's so obvious that he's not the least bit worried. I feel almost insulted.

Having been a cop in Detroit for a long time and having grown up here I know there are some things you can't just stop, and I know that this thing is one of them. I can only warn them and hope for the best, because if this is going where I think it is then they're going to need it.

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
